US 2006/0157841 and US 2006/0116180 disclose respective MEMS microphone mounting concepts to attach surface mountable MEMS microphone packages to printed circuit boards disposed inside a housing or casing of an electronic device. A sound aperture is formed in a surface mountable carrier of the MEMS microphone package and another sound aperture extends through the printed circuit board of the communication device. A sound passage is formed through the respective sound apertures of the MEMS microphone carrier and the printed circuit board of the communication device to acoustically couple a transducer element disposed inside the MEMS microphone package to the exterior of the electronic device.
Additional systems may be seen in WO2007/024049 and 054071 as well as in EP1739933, JP2003-087898, US2004/184632 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,584.